


Home is Where the Heart is

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airports, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugging, Implied Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Separation Anxiety, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Phil's been on holiday in America, and Dan is waiting for him in the airport. Involves a lot of hugging and happy tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is gonna be series of fluffy/angsty/whatever drabbles.

Phil had been gone for a month.

Yeah, alright- Dan would be the first to agree that Phil deserved a holiday. Of course he did. He was _Phil_ \- he was perfect in every way, he was overworked, he was the optimistic angel who put up with so much shit. Of course he deserved a break.

And besides, Phil was just visiting some family he had in the US. No big deal, just a family leave. He didn't leave YouTube, either- he posted vlogs every week, and Dan watched them each at least fifty times, counting down the days until Phil came home.

Dan was barely containing his anxiety. He hated it when Phil left the flat. He hated the empty flat. He hated falling asleep, knowing that Phil wasn't falling asleep in his own bedroom, knowing that he would wake up alone with nobody to steal his cereal, nobody to watch the anime with in the mornings.

He was trying so hard not to spam Phil with overprotective, creepy, irritating texts, but he was barely making it. Every day, he sent them, feeling like a possessive freak.

_Morning from the UK_

_Hows it goin?? :))_

_Sorry, forgot about different timezones_

And later, Phil would politely respond, but Dan just knew that his best friend wanted a break from him. He felt so bad for interrupting Phil's vacation with his constant texting. 

Phil: _Hi Dan. I'm doing good, just trying to relax ^_^_

Dan winced. That pretty much translated to: 'I'm fine, Dan, stop texting me, you're irritating, so annoying. I'm on holiday, I don't want to talk to you, can't you tell?' So Dan didn't text him any more, just watched his latest vlog a million times to make sure Phil was okay.

Meanwhile, he felt like each day Phil was gone, he was more worried that his best friend was never coming back. Maybe he liked it better with his family in America. Maybe he'd found a new best friend. Maybe he found that he liked it better when he didn't have to live with Dan.

So as days passed, Dan felt his anxiety going through the roof.

As the countdown neared the day Dan was supposed to pick Phil up from the airport, it just got worse. Dan didn't want to see Phil's disappointed look when he saw him again, saying, 'Great, I have to deal with him _again...'_

Or maybe Phil just wouldn't come home at all.

Finally the day came that Phil was set to arrive back, and Dan hadn't slept for two days. (Literally.) 

So, with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, his hair curling because he was too worried to bother straightening it, Dan walked to his room to change. Instead of his usual 'dark emo depressed' style of all black, he thought that Phil would appreciate color. Phil liked color.

He wanted Phil to like him, so he rummaged through all his drawers until he found the most colorful item of clean clothing he could: a dark maroon t-shirt with one bright red and one blue short-sleeve, and a green pocket. All he had were the black skinny jeans, so those stayed, but he found red converse that worked fine.

Dan showed up at the terminal an hour early just in case the flight was early, only for him to pace around the gate in worry. He was nearly tearing his hair out.

Then the electronic board showed that Phil's flight had just landed.

He looked around anxiously, trying to find Phil among the crowd. He just wanted to see his best friend again- in person, and never let him go, even though Phil might leave him for someplace better. Be just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Dan wanted Phil.

A large crowd of people came out from the gate and Dan's eyes rapidly scammed across a hundred strangers, until-

Phil.

Looking just as he had when he had left- same hair, same pale skin, same awkward, lanky form, same clear eyes, same Phil.

Phil was still Phil. 

Dan's eyes zeroed in on his best friend and immediately he took off in that direction, feeling years already springing to his eyes. 

Phil finally noticed the figure running towards him, and he immediately raced forward to meet Dan in a bone-crushing hug. It was the most emotionally-packed hug Dan had ever experienced, but he wasn't letting go. Phil was hugging back just as fiercely, although Dan could tell Phil was radiating concern.

Maybe it was because Dan was crying everywhere. Maybe it was because Dan didn't show emotion like this in public very often. Maybe it was because Dan's hair was curling, or because he was wearing colorful clothing. Maybe it was because he looked like shit because he hadn't slept properly in a month.

"Dan?" Phil finally asked, although Dan still held Phil closely. He ignored the other people in the airport, staring at them. 

"Welcome home," he choked out, his voice watery.

Phil pushed Dan back to arms length in order to get a good look at him. His eyes softened in worry. 

"Dan... oh my god, are you alright?"

Dan didn't feel alright. He felt nervous and he couldn't stop shaking. He felt horrible because he was making Phil uncomfortable, and because he was making a scene. He felt uncomfortable in the bright colors, and he felt awkward because he didn't want Phil to leave.

"I'm fine!" He squeaked out, but tears were still cascading down his face and he knew that Phil didn't buy it for a second. 

Phil frowned, wiping away Dan's tears with one hand. "You don't look okay," Phil said quietly. "Did you get any sleep? Did you eat properly?"

Dan didn't want to lie. "Not really- oh, fuck- Phil, I've missed you-" He bit out. 

"I've missed you too, Dan. More than anything. I've been waiting to come back home from the moment I left."

Dan must've looked too surprised, because Phil immediately continued, sounding guilty.

"Dan... why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? We could've Skyped, you can always text me how you're doing..."

"I didn't want to bother you when you were on holiday," Dan admitted. "I didn't want to seem clingy. You deserved time to relax, you shouldn't have to babysit me."

Phil scowled. "Dan, it's not babysitting you- I _care_ about you, and I actually want to be there for you. Do you want me to keep quiet when I feel lonely? Do you want me to pretend like I'm okay when I'm not?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Of course not, but-"

"-then tell me!" Phil begged. "Tell me whenever you're lonely or you're not okay. Because believe it or not, I do care about you, Dan, and I am always willing to talk to you; but you can't shut me out."

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck again and hugged him tightly.

"Okay," he whispered. "I will."

Phil smiled against his neck. "Okay. Now let's get home, and get something to eat, and then relax together and watch anime on the sofa."

Home.

Home hadn't changed for Phil. Home was still the flat. Home was still with Dan.

So, with Dan still clutching Phil's hand tightly- wanting to hold him tightly for another seven hours- they walked out of the airport. Back home.


End file.
